


His Beautiful Darkness

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: On a cold winter's night, young Prince Ben Solo turned away a disguised enchantress taking the form of a humble yellow alien with huge goggles on her face. She had only a single, perfect, red rose to pay him for the night's shelter. But the Jedi Prince, disgusted by her lack of outward beauty, forced her off of the premises. She transformed into a beautiful enchantress, and angrily told him that because he refused her simple request, she transformed him into a Sith Lord, cursed to remain tied to his castle on Naboo. But the curse can only be broken if he finds his Force bond mate until the rose wilts away to nothing, leaving him cursed to follow only the Sith ways forever. Can he find his love before it's  too late? Read to find out.Please vote, comment, and tell me what you think of this new fairy tale retelling. ☺☺😊
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Naboo, on a cold winter's night, an old, hunched backed woman in dirty, ragged brown robes appeared at the royal palace. She was told multiple times by the guards to leave, but she insisted that it was important that she see the Prince immediately.

Prince Ben Solo, cranky from being woken in the dead of night, looked upon the small yellow, old alien with disgust.

"Get out of here, riff raff," The Prince ordered. "I have no need of your kind here."

The little alien woman said sharply, "I can make it worth your while, young Prince. Please let me in to warm myself by a fire. Perhaps in your kitchens? I promise that I will be gone by morning."

But the Prince, disgusted by the woman's outward appearance, shouted, "Leave! Or I will be forced to have my guards remove you!"

The little yellow alien drew out a perfect, glowing red rose. Prince Ben's eyes flickered with interest, but he hardened his heart. "Leave, I said."

"Very well," The little old, hunched backed alien said, and waved her gnarled old hands.

In a flash of bright light, a beautiful, statuesque blonde woman in an elegant silver gown stood before the Prince.

Prince Ben fell before the enchantress in awe of her beauty and said, "Forgive me, my lady, for my rash words. You may stay as long as you like."

But the enchantress had looked deep inside Prince Ben Solo's heart, and saw the gathering darkside Force energies within him.

She was disgusted with his vanity, and said harshly, "Because you refused me in my disguise, I hereby curse you to your fate to be a Sith Lord until you can find your Force bonded mate. You must find her and get her to love you underneath your darkness before the last petal of this falls and wilts away. If you do not find her, and the rose wilts away, you will be consumed by the darkside of the Force for as long as you live."

The enchantress waved her hands, and Prince Ben felt his body burn as if on fire, and he wore black Sith robes. He had a cross shaped lightsaber in his right hand, and when he ignited it, it came out a pure red. His heart had darkened, and he knew his name as only Kylo Ren. But the enchantress had left, and he took the precious red rose in his hand, and kept it under a glass jar in his bedroom.

From the night on, he became a terror to the galaxy, and reveled in all of the death and violence of his life, until a woman of incomparable beauty was captured and brought to him for questioning in regards to the location of his treasonous Uncle Jedi Master Luke Skywalker...


	2. One

Rey's Pov...

The sun shone bright and clear as Rey woke up. She had the most unsettling dream of a handsome young man being cursed to some unfortunate fate. She had held this young man, and he cried as she held him. Her heart broke as she woke, and she wiped away tears she didn't know that she shed. Who was this young man? Why did she care about this young man she had never met?

"I will find you, I swear it," She murmured. Her back creaked and groaned as she sat up in bed. She looked out her window and drew back the shades to let in the morning light.

Her room was tidy and well organized like the rest of the lakeside cottage Rey lived in with her Grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi. They had a small farm, and their own lake, so home was truly a sanctuary from the village, which was twenty miles away. They may not be overly wealthy, but they had a good life, and Rey wouldn't trade it for the world.

Her father died in the last galactic war as an x-wing pilot, and her mom died while having her. Her grandfather raised her since she was a baby, and since she was an only child, all of the work of the farm fell to her. But sometimes, just sometimes, she would catch him moving things without touching them, and knowing personal things about people that they never told him. The village elder Lor San Tekka called it being Force sensitive, whatever that meant.

She got dressed to go down to the village bookstore, and run other errands in town. Her grandfather was in the cellar working on some strange invention, but then again, all of his inventions were weird to her. She would much rather focus on the here and now than the abstract, except when it came to her drawings and books.

She saw a strange metal cylinder on the dining room table and curious, Rey picked it up. Something hummed, and felt like it _resonated_ within her like deep inside of her. Frightened, Rey put it back down where she found it. Either her grandfather would tell her about it, or not, it was not her business. She took her keys off the hook by the front door, and slipped on her walking shoes on the front porch.

Rey tested the weather. No sign of rain, good. If she made it to the baker's on time, she could get a few fresh loaves of bread with the groceries.

She wrote out a brief note where she would be to her grandfather, and set out for the village. It was still early, but already, there were speeders on the road. She sometimes wished that they could afford a speeder, but it just wasn't a part of their meager monthly budget.

Rey walked, humming a little tune. When she got to the bustling village, she went about her errands, and her last stop was the bookstore. She had to return her copy of Pride and Prejudice to Mr. Hux, the owner.

The shop had a few older ladies shopping, so Rey put the book back in its place in the English lit section, and she found a book on fairy tales, one she loved, but couldn't help but borrow; only this one was about the Jedi Knights who were in an eternal battle with mythic dark Knights called Sith for some reason. Their codes were similar, but it was the code of the ones they called the Gray Knights that appealed to her: 'There is passion but also peace.'

The ginger book store cat Millicent jumped up on Rey's lap, and started to knit when the book store owner's son Armitage ran in with a grooming brush with ginger hair stuck in its bristles.

" _There_ you are, naughty girl!" He said, with exasperation. "You know dad hates it when you shed all over the store like you do."

He then saw that it was Rey who the cat jumped up on, and he blushed and stammered, "Oh...H--hello, Rey. I'm sorry about that, but she's been a bad girl. She hasn't been a bother has she?"

Rey giggled. "Oh no, Millie is sweet. Do you mind if I brush her?"

His blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Would you? Th--thank you, Rey! You're the best."

He handed her the brush, and he looked bashful as their fingers brushed briefly. Rey began brushing Millicent, and she purred and gave a contented meow in response.

Hux laughed. "You certainly have a way with her and..." He blushed again, and muttered something Rey couldn't make out. "Well, I have to do inventory for a bit. Come in the back if she's giving you any issues, alright?"

"I will, thank you."

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck, and shook his head, but Rey thought she heard, "...If only..." come out of his mouth.

Rey continued to brush Millicent and read at the same time. When Millicent was all silky smooth again, she went to the back. Hux was on a high ladder stacking books on the shelves, and he glanced back.

"Millie trouble?"

"No, I decided to get something," Rey said. Hux lifted up an eyebrow, but he nodded and when they got to the front of the store, he looked over the book.

"This is a strange book," Hux said curiously, "I have not seen it before. Why do you want to know about that cult? I heard they were wiped out years ago by the old Empire when it formed thirty years ago."

It was Rey's turn to blush now. "Well, I kind of keep borrowing it from your dad, and I thought of buying it today. For some weird reason, it fascinates me."

Armitage smiled warmly. "Oh, then I wouldn't dream of taking your credits, Rey. Take it, seriously, it's yours. My treat for your birthday."

She went around the register and hugged him. "Oh, Armitage! You remembered. Thank you, so much. I will treasure it always."

Hux blushed and smiled at her bashfully. "Of course, I remembered, silly. It's only a week apart from mine. How could I possibly forget? Can...can I give the birthday girl a kiss?"

"Um, sure."

Hux then leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. She liked the kiss, but she felt nothing.

He quickly pulled away, and he frowned when he saw that she wasn't happy. "Sorry. It was too much, wasn't it?"

"No! I just...just..."

Hux's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "You felt nothing there," He said sadly, finishing for her. "I thought...no, never mind. It's okay. It's just, well, I _like_ you, Rey. I always have. I think you're the prettiest girl in the village, and certainly the smartest, not like the sluts that hang around Poe Dameron...ugh! Friends?"

Rey nodded her head, and shook Hux's hand. "Best friends," She corrected.

His blue eyes lit up, and he said, "Whoever does steal that heart of yours away, he will be one lucky guy, Mark my words."

"Who said anything about a guy?" Rey teased.

"Really?! You're??"

Rey giggled. "Oh gods, no! I just wanted to see your reaction. Really, it was priceless. Well, have a nice day, Hux."

"You too."

Rey finished her chores, and even had time to stop at the coffee shop for some breakfast. Everyone was all polite and everything, but they always kept their distance from her emotionally. She thought it was because her father was the 'crazy inventor guy,' but it would be some time before she learned the truth in a most unexpected way...


	3. Two

Rey's Pov...

She was just walking past Obi's Inn, when she saw Poe Dameron and his friend? buddy? weird love interest? Rey couldn't decide what the label was, but his associate Finn came out of the bar, and cornered her.

"Jedi...what's this garbage?!" Poe asked, snatching the book from her. "Ugh, only pictures of guys in robes with shiny sticks in their hands. What? No blasters?! How...basic!"

"Give that back!" Rey shouted, trying to snatch her book out of Poe' s hands, but he was much too tall for her.

Not for the first time, Rey cursed being only 5'9. Poe tossed the book to Finn, and back and forth the two guys made Rey try to protect the book from being tossed in the muddy puddles around them. Finn finally tossed the book her way, but she missed it, and the book fell into the puddle.

The two guys laughed, and clapped each other on the backs. Rey fished it out, and was about to leave when Poe barred her with his big muscled arm.

"Poe, come _on_ , let me pass!" Rey said, trying to get past him.

She stuffed her dirty book into her food basket and tried pressing against his chest, but Poe invaded her space.

"Not a chance, baby," He said, smiling smugly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to celebrate your birthday in the most...delightful way possible, by getting it on with me. Afterall, everyone knows you're still all virginal and what not."

Rey made a look of disgust. "I would rather fuck the village elder than _you_ , Poe!"

Poe laughed. "Ooo! Saucy words from a saucy wench. Whatdya think Finny? Think I should spank the sauciness out of her?"

Finn was groping the village hooker Connix. A dumb slut if Rey ever saw, but she was pretty. Far prettier than she would ever be. "Go right ahead, babe."

"I _told_ you not to call me that," Poe said darkly. "Not in public," He added in a lower voice. "So, how about a kiss instead?" He asked and leaned in to kiss Rey.

Rey had had enough. She stomped on his foot, and kneed him in the balls. Poe went sprawling in the mud, clutching his precious family jewels, and Finn shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped an arm around Connix's somewhat thick waist and taking her inside the inn.

Rey continued to walk, and didn't hear Hux calling to her, until she was just out of town. Hux was in a cute silver speeder, and he stopped beside her. "Can I give you a lift home?"

Rey looked down at her dirtied dress and her shoes and back at him. "Are you sure? I'm pretty dirty here, Hux."

He opened the passenger door, and gave her an inviting smile. "Of course, I'm sure. I'm only sorry I wasn't there to punch Poe out for doing that to you. I had last minute inventory to get done, and then my dad chewed me out for the horror section being too messy. Whatever, it's been a shitty day for me too. So, what do you say I drive you home, at least?"

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She got into the speeder, and they took off. In no time at all, Rey was home, and Rey gathered up her food basket. The light was on in the kitchen, and her grandfather was moving about in there.

"Well, here's my stop," She said, getting out.

Hux sighed. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you around, Rey. Happy 19th birthday!"

"Thank you, Armitage."

"You bet." He sped off, and Rey strolled up to the front porch, and took off her muddy shoes. Eww...She did not look forward to cleaning them later.

She walked into the kitchen, and Obi Wan was making breakfast food for dinner. The day was half over with already, and it was all because of Poe and Finn holding her up. Great, just great.

"Hey, Rey," Her grandfather turned around to face her. He wore strange goggles around his neck, and was dressed for work. "How are things in town?"

"Not too bad," She said, washing her hands, and helping to cut some parsley up for the omelettes he was making.

Her grandfather saw her helping as always and he said, "Go take a bath and relax, Rey. I have this."

 _Okay, this is weird. This_ _ **never**_ _happens._ "Um, are you sure, grandpa? This looks like an awfully big dinner you're cooking here," She pointed out.

Obi Wan Kenobi turned to face her, and a weird expression flashed across his face for a second before it was replaced with a smile. "Of course, dear. Now, go and rest. You've earned one day of not doing chores," He said genially. "I will take care of these groceries, and..." His voice trailed off when he picked up the nearly destroyed book that Poe dirtied up earlier. "Where did you get this, Reyna?"

His expression darkened, and then became sad. "The bookstore. Why? It's just about Jedi Knights and Sith Lords. It's all myths and legends, right?"

Her grandfather sighed. "We'll talk about it after dinner. It's long since time any way I told you about my past, and about who you really are."

Rey was beginning to feel more than a bit weirded out by this, but she chocked it up to his eccentric way of doing things, the least of which was eating dinner food for breakfast and breakfast food for dinner.

She went out to the hot spring outside, stripped out of her clothes, and soaked for a bit before bathing, and shaving. When that was done, she put up her hair in one towel, and wrapped up her body in the other. She used the backdoor to go to her room and change into pajamas. The food was done by the time she came back downstairs, and dinner was an uncomfortable, awkward affair, since she found the Jedi and Sith book.

Finally, when everything was cleared away, and they had cake and icecream for dessert, her grandfather sat her down in the livingroom, and picked up the book. He thumbed through it a bit until he came to a picture of a young man in Jedi robes, next to an older, distinguished looking Jedi Master.

"Rey, this is me as a padawan, or apprentice Jedi," Obi Wan said with a heaviness she had never known him to have. "And...and I'm not your grandfather. You see, you are actually Reyna Palpatine, Imperial Princess of Coruscant.

"You were given to me as a baby by your mother Princess Larissa. She was dying on her birthing bed, and she made me swear that I would raise you as my own. The man to my left was my master Qui Gon Jinn. He was like a father to me. But he was run through with a lightsaber by...this man."

Rey saw a red, devilish looking man in black robes wielding a double red saber. Despite his strange features, he was good looking in an exotic way.

A weird tension flared between her thighs as she reluctantly gave the book back to Obi Wan. Rey cleared her throat, "I feel...strange looking at him. Who is he?"

Obi Wan scowled at her. "Was. I killed him by slicing him in half. What is it you feel looking at Darth Maul's picture?"

Rey blushed. "Umm, he was intimidating looking but..."

"He is attractive to you?"  
"Strangely enough, yes."

Obi Wan cleared his throat. "I thought so. I have many holo files on everyone listed in this book, but here is the Sith Lord who concerns me now."

Obi Wan flipped to the figure of a tall man in a black and silver mask. She felt a strange pull towards him, and she barely heard Obi Wan say that he is searching for the last two Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker, and himself. Rey felt a tear fall from her eye that she angrily wiped away.

"Who is this man...Obi Wan?"

"Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren," He answered. "He is very dangerous, unstable, and if he finds out where you are. and who you are..."

"What?! Tell me! I'm tired of the secrets. You have kept way too many!" Rey said angrily.

Obi Wan nearly looked like he was going to cry when he said in a voice filled with fear, "He will use you to get to me...and then, take you as his bride..."


	4. Three

Obi Wan's Pov...

Rey looked ready to burst with rage at having the truth of her life being kept from her. She paced about the room, and looked at him with shock. But he could only watch her helplessly figure out the truth for herself. He established her connection to the Force, and he knew it was dangerous to expose the Princess like this, but he had to, he was getting too old to fight, and protect anyone, let alone the Imperial Princess of the galaxy.

"Bride? What do you mean, bride?!" Rey demanded. "Please tell me."

Obi Wan used the Force to bring the lightsaber that he had left on the table this morning to his hand. "It means that Kylo Ren is a Prince, and if I'm right about this lightsaber, you are already bonded to him. Take it."

Rey took a few deep breaths and held the weapon in her hands. She had never held a weapon in her hands before, save a cleaver to chop the heads off chickens, or used a blaster to kill one of the hogs for slaughter later. But this weapon hummed in her hands, and felt...well, _alive_. She touched the button that would ignite the blade, and felt in tune with the Khyber crystal inside.

The blade shone a brilliant, deep purple. She whirled the blade around and it felt so light, like an extension of her arm. She turned off the lightsaber.

"Interesting," Obi Wan said, "This was your father's, Prince Markus. It was a pure red the last time I ignited the blade, as it was for him when he was alive. But the crystal now reflects your allegiance to the Force."

"It feels...alive."

"In a manner of speaking, it is," Obi Wan replied. "But if we have time, I can teach you some more and....Oh no."

Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber, and it came out a pure blue. "Rey, you need to leave. Now."

"But my clothes..."  
" _Now_ , I said!"

💘----

Rey's Pov...

Rey went upstairs, grabbed what clothes and essentials she could and ran out the backdoor, just as guys in white paneled suits came into the house, and started attacking the old Jedi Master. Rey fled into the woods, but some of them spotted her, and took off running after her. She didn't know what became of the famous Jedi Master who raised her since she was a baby, but she did know that she needed to leave the village.

 _And go where, Rey? The capital is miles away, and the palace...well, no one goes to the palace any more, it has a curse on it._ She would try to go off planet somewhere, and get help. She was by a stream, resting and trying to fill up her water canteen when she felt danger at her back.

The man was tall, dressed from head to toe in black robes, and had a black and silver mask covering up his face. Without thinking, she ignited her lightsaber, as he ignited a red lightsaber that had a unique cross guard on it that greatly resembled an ancient hand and half sword.

"Interesting," The man's voice came out, sounding robotic and cold. "Can you use it, or has the old Jedi not trained you?"

Rey said nothing, only glared at this masked intruder, and threw down her bag. She knew how to use a staff well enough, but this required more finesse.

A velvety baritone voice spoke up in her mind, and said, " _Lead your enemy to you, child._ _And circle him. Look carefully for weaknesses in his defensive posture, and use your fear and anger as your strength."_

Rey did just that, and some cold instinct took over her limbs, and she began to circle this masked man. The man did the same for her, and finally, she struck at his unguarded left leg, but he was too fast for her. He tapped her shoulder, and it burned like hell. She screamed from the pain. They then began to exchange rapid blocks and parries, but after awhile, Rey figured out that he wasn't trying to kill her, and he was just trying to test her strengths. Finally, the man skirted past her defenses, somehow, and froze her in place with the Force.

She began to be afraid when she couldn't move her arms to wield her lightsaber. The man came within inches of her face, and she flinched when his black leather clad fingers caressed her face.

She tried to block him out of her mind, but couldn't, he was too strong. "Impossible," He murmured, in awe. "After all this time."

"Sir, we have Kenobi, and we found this boy wandering the property," One of the white armored men said, approaching her masked attacker. "What do we do with the boy?"

Hux was brought forward, and Rey cried when she saw that he was beaten badly, and his right arm looked suspiciously broken. "Leave him to Captain Phasma," The masked man said, indifferently. "She favors gingers for some reason. This girl goes with me, kill the Jedi."

"Yes, sir," The white armored soldier said, and took off. The masked man turned to face her. and turned off both of their lightsabers. Rey felt her world go dark, but not before she felt this masked man sweep her up into his strong arms, and carried her, bridal style...


	5. Four

Kylo's Pov...

The girl slept fitfully, even under the influence of the Force sleep. She was strong with the Force, very strong. Against his better judgment, he had the stormtroopers bring her to the palace, and he had her restrained to an interrogation chair for good measure.

She wore pajamas, but she clearly had time to pack a few essentials and clothing. The fight between them had been extraordinary, really. No one, not even in his earliest training days matched him like this one girl did. She was coming out of the Force sleep, and he allowed it to break. He crouched, and waited, looking up at her, patiently.

She had long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks, and her skin was slightly tanned due to the sun, and working on a farm. The girl woke with a start, and she surveyed the cold, dungeon-like cell she was in. Finally, her hazel eyes fell on him, and he felt her fear keenly as if it was his own. _What the hell?! Why was he feeling this?_

"Where am I?" She asked, fearfully.

"You're my guest," He answered, rising to his feet.

He ignored the pins and needles in his legs, and pushed the buttons on the bottom of his mask. The decompression from the respirator inside hissed, and slid forward. He lifted it off of his head, and shook out his hair.

Her look of fear was replaced by shock, and he sensed a little hint of desire flicker in her eyes. Hmm...that could be fun. He walked towards her with purpose, and she flinched when he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"Tell me about the old Jedi."  
"No."

"What do you know of Luke Skywalker and his current whereabouts?" He asked, and began to touch her mind. She jerked and began to pant from the exertion of trying to keep him out.

"Get..." She panted, "The... _fuck_ out of my...head!" She pushed back as hard as she could, and he chuckled at her unease.

"Spirit, I like that in a woman," Kylo said, and came within inches of her face. "But it will do you no good here."

He pressed a button on the wall, and a chrome armored woman came in, leading Armitage Hux in by binders. "Last chance, girl," Kylo said, "Either you will tell me where Skywalker is, or your boyfriend's brains will get splattered across the wall."

Hux was looking at her with tearstained eyes, silently pleading with her not to answer. "I don't _know_! Kenobi never talked about him! I don't even know who he is beyond his name!!" The girl finally screamed.

Kylo scanned her mind, and nodded. "And you do not know why Kenobi protected you all this time?"

"He said it was because I'm a Princess or something," The girl said, not entirely believing it.

"And is this boy special to you?" He asked out of mild curiosity.

"He's my friend," She answered. "But he's not my boyfriend."

"The informant who tipped us off said otherwise," Kylo frowned. "Phasma, take the ginger away. Do with him what you wish, only be discreet about it."

"Yes, sir." The chrome stormtrooper saluted, and shoved her blaster into Hux's back and made him walk. Hux pleaded for mercy, but walked meekly enough.

When they were alone, Kylo said, "Now, are you going to tell me what I need to know, or do I have to resort to other methods?"

She looked at him smugly, and said, "Give it your best shot."

He smiled, which disarmed her and he said, "You know I can take whatever I want."

"Try. I'll escape, and report you to the authorities for kidnapping, you...you monster!" She spat.

He reached his hand out and began to scan her mind. Her childhood, teen years, but...no, it was impossible. A trace memory of the golden Imperial Palace, and a woman lying on a bloodied bed, dying. She was beautiful, and was clearly this girl's mother, Princess Larissa. But she was dying, and Kenobi was by the Princess's bed side.

" _Promise me you will care for her, Obi Wan,"_ Princess Larissa said weakly. " _And don't let the Solo's get their hands on her, the Prince is cursed to the darkside."_

_"Yes, Princess. I swear."_

_"Good. Her name is Reyna, Obi Wan. Tell her only when...and that I love her, and...I..."_

Obi Wan Kenobi took the baby in his arms, and fled the palace, just as the bells tolled the solemn news of the death of the Princess and her one and only heir to the Imperial throne. Kylo pulled out of Rey's mind, and looked back at her with shock.

Rey was looking at him with defiance, and when he finally found his voice, he said, "You will remain in the palace, as my guest. That is not optional, or negotiable."

He put his mask back on and fled the room. He went to his bedroom and stared at the enchanted red rose. It had started to wilt when he turned twenty eight last year. The rose shimmered brightly just as he came into the room, and it was all because of the girl, of the lost Princess.

He had given orders that Rey be moved to one of the guest bedrooms where service droids would attend to her needs for food and refreshment, but she was not to leave her room for any reason, save for dinner with him at night. If she tried to escape, there were stormtroopers waiting nearby to drag her back kicking and screaming if necessary.

He honestly hoped it wouldn't come to that, but knowing how she fought him in the woods, and continued to be uncooperative in her knowledge of where Skywalker and Kenobi were, he had no choice but to keep her here as a prisoner. Yes, he decided, until she revealed her information, she would remain in the palace as a prisoner, it was the best and safest option, for now...


	6. Five

Rey's Pov...

The stormtroopers dragged her into a beautiful bedroom, immaculately clean, and done in midnight blues and silver. An adjoining bathroom was built adjacent to her bedroom, and was huge, and seemed to be made entirely of black marble.

The bathtub was a literal Roman pool, and an open shower was along one wall. A whole row of mirrors, sinks, and space for a few year's worth of toiletries, made up a huge counter. There was a his and hers toilet, and a beday, all enclosed for privacy, of course.

The door leading to another room was locked, but she would figure how to get that open at another date. She had to get out of this place! Obi Wan Kenobi may not have been her grandfather, and he may have lied about some details about her life, but he was the only family she had. Hux, she knew that she had to try to save him, but she had no idea how. She had a private balcony, and she found that she could go out on it, but the place was a literal fortress.

"I hate this place," She murmured, and crawled under the covers and rolled herself up into a ball and slept. A few hours later, there was a gentle knock on her door.

Rey didn't realize she had been asleep until she woke up with her hair a mess, and her clothes all a mess. She opened the door, and a short, dark haired girl with dark slanted eyes, wearing a dark green gown entered and looked her over.

"My lady, my name is Rose Tico," The slightly rubenesque girl said plainly. "Lord Kylo said that you had no ladies in your retinue, and hired me for the job. I need to get you dressed and ready, he doesn't like it when people are late to dinner."

Rey pushed her tangled hair out of her face, and said, "I'm _not_ eating with that monster. If he wants me to eat, he can send a droid to feed me whatever I want."

Rose sighed and said, "Lord Kylo can be...difficult to get along with. But, he's really not such a bad guy once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Rey eyed the woman sternly, and crossed her arms across her chest. "No! I don't want anything to do with him ever. Go and tell him that."

Rose sighed sadly, and bobbed a curtsy, leaving her alone. quietly. Rey laid back down on her bed, and cried. Her entire life had been turned upside down, and why? Because of a stupid book, and a lightsaber that belonged to her father, a Prince who used the darkside of the Force. She just wanted life to go back to normal, damn it! She decided that sleep was what she needed, and maybe, just maybe, she would be transported back to her bedroom on the farm, and she could get on with her life. What she didn't count on was that her imprisonment had only just begun...


	7. Six

Kylo's Pov...

He stared at the lady's maid like she just spoke a different language. "What do you _mean_ she won't come down to dinner?" He asked as calmly as possible. "I _specifically_ asked you to assist the Princess in getting her down her for dinner."

The woman looked ready to flee in terror of him, good. He was Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, and he would be damned if any woman, commoner or Princess, flouted his orders in his own home! He rose, and stormed through the palace, until he got to her bedroom.

He rapped his fist on the door and shouted, "I told you to get your ass downstairs to dinner!! You _will_ obey me!"

"Um...my lord," Rose said timidly behind him. He turned his gaze on her, and she all but quaked in fear. "M--maybe, this isn't the best way t-to go about this. She did just have her entire life turned upside down...didn't she?"

Kylo relaxed somewhat. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat all!"

He stormed back to the dining room, and ate the rest of his meal, and then put his rage into working out, and training. How _dare_ she flout his commands! Who the hell did she think she was?!

He went back to his room after training, and got ready for bed. It was then that Phasma came to deliver the bad news that the damn ginger haired boy escaped from custody, and was about to raise a hue and cry in the village.

"What should I do with him, sir?" Phasma asked. Kylo raked a hand through his wavy, shoulder length black hair. He punched a dent in his desk with his fist.

"If he talks, kill him."

"Yes, sir," The chromed armored stormtrooper turned to leave by Kylo said, "And Phasma?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"If I find that you were responsible for that boy's escape, you will be the next to die," Kylo said coldly.

A note of fear was present in Phasma's voice when she said, "Y-yes, sir."

The stormtrooper left him, and he threw a chair against the wall in his rage. Was he losing his touch? Why was he even allowing himself to be around this damn girl who both infuriated and fascinated him at the same time??

A part of him just wanted to be done with it and let her go. But if she was the one...no, it was hopeless, the damn enchantress had cursed him to a life of darkness and loneliness. What woman would want someone as messed up, and filled with bitterness and hate as he was?

No, he had to be patient and count on her to be more forthcoming about Skywalker and Kenobi. If not, then his ass was on the line as well, and his master Snoke, did not take kindly to failure. He had to get answers from her, for both of their sakes...


	8. Seven

Hux's Pov...

The ginger haired book seller's son, fled from the white armored stormtroopers in terror for his life. He had managed, after servicing the surprisingly pretty blonde chrome stormtrooper named Phasma, to obtain her pass code key, and sneaked out of the palace.

He hotwired a speeder and got the hell out of dodge. But the village was in ruins. The town macho man Poe Dameron sidled up to him in the damaged bar, and said, "You need a drink, my friend."

Hux scowled. He never liked Dameron, he was arrogant, conceited, and vain, and he thought he was the god's gift to women, which made him even more unlikable, if that was even possible. 

"Um, thanks, Dameron. Cognac, lots of it," Hux said to the blue twi'lek bartender.

The bartender returned with the bottle and said, "I ain't chargin' tonight. You look like you've been through hell, Armen."

Hux sighed, and poured himself a drink, and tossed it back. "Yeah, I have. And if it's all the same to you, I would rather not relive it, so please don't ask."

Finn, the lanky black guy who always hanged out with Poe slumped down next to him, and looked at his choice of alcohol with distaste.

"What is this, a girl's drink?" He asked, and took a sip. "Eww...yep, a girl's drink for sure," Finn spit it out in his glass, and wiped up his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why don't ya order up some good ole' ale, instead of this prissy stuff?"

"Maybe because I don't like it," Hux said, calmer than he felt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on my shop. I have a cat to take care of."

He tried to push past the two macho guys, but Poe slung an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him in close. Eww. "Listen man," Hux tried not to flinch from the man's breath, it smelled like he never brushed his teeth, "Listen. I gotta break my girl outta the palace. They said you were there, and saw her there. Where did they take her?"

Hux thought that there was no harm in telling this brute what happened to Rey, so long as it got her out of the clutches of the First Order. He began his story, and the brute actually listened for once.

Hmm, perhaps even a chimp can be taught to focus, he thought. When he was done with his story, Poe sobered up somewhat and said, "We're gonna get her outta there, I promise you that, and then that beast will be going down. Finn! Get your blasters all charged up, we're going Sith hunting!"

A strange feeling of fitting in and acceptance, such as Armitage Hux had never felt before, washed over him, and he found himself enjoying the company of his new rough friends.

After eight glasses of cognac, he began to feel like these brutes were his long lost best friends, so when he stumbled into some smelly bed for the night, he knew he was doing something right, because he was going to get Rey back. Either that, or die trying, because either way, she didn't deserve to rot in some filthy dungeon because her grandfather was a crazy old coot, he would make certain of that...


	9. Eight

Rey's Pov...

After a night of restless sleep, Rey decided to summon Rose. She didn't want to go another night starving, but she also did not want to encounter the cruel master of the palace again. He truly was a beast, everyone said so! She summoned Rose, and she curtsied and asked, "You summoned me, my lady?"

"Um, yes," Rey said, uncomfortable with being called a 'lady.'

She had never been raised as a lady, and it was more than a little weird to be called one by the servants here, but they were clearly happy to serve a lady for a change, she could tell.

"Well, how can I be of service?" The maid asked.

"I'm absolutely starving," Rey said, "Isn't there some way to sneak some food in here so I don't die of starvation?"

Rose looked about the room fearfully, but then she shrugged her shoulders and a look of resolve came over her face.

"Screw Lord Kylo's orders. You're coming with me, my lady. Come on, he's on The Supremacy, so he shouldn't be back in a few days anyway. Unless you want to stay, of course."

Rey gladly went with the petite maid, and she was led into a grand dining room that looked very dark and sinister, but then again, the whole palace looked this way, it seemed. Rey sat down at the far end of the table, and Rose began shouting orders that dinner was to be served, regardless of what Lord Kylo ordered.

Soon, a veritable feast was brought to her, and after the third course, Rey soon was too full to eat anything else, even dessert. She began to wander the palace, and found that it was huge. Most of the rooms were unlocked, and she could just go right in and explore, but the bedroom at the end of the hallway where her bedroom was was locked. Hm, interesting.

She went to her room and got out a bobby pin and jimmied the lock leading into the other suite from the master bathroom, which she no doubt shared with Kylo Ren. She bent part of the bobby pin to make a sort of skeleton key, and she put it in the lock. After a few minutes of twisting and turning it, the tumblers inside clicked, and the door unlocked. Success!

She put the bobby pin in her dress pocket, and cautiously stepped inside Kylo Ren's bedroom. The room was done in shades of burgundy and black. It was also somewhat trashed, but Rey could see a portrait on one of the walls depicting a beautiful brunette woman wearing a light green, elegant dress, with a tall, handsome man wearing what looked like smuggler's clothes.

The woman was smiling adoringly down at a small black haired baby boy, who was looking up at her with love and trying to touch her face with his tiny hands. Rey's heart fluttered as she realized that this was Kylo's family, and he was the baby in the painting.

Then a red glow caught Rey's attention. It came from the French doors and before it on a small table was a floating, perfect rose with two petals that have wilted on the table, still faintly glowing.

Rey took off the cover, and brushed a finger to touch it when she heard movement in the room. Quick as lightning, Kylo moved to put the glass cover back on the red rose, and he eyed her darkly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted. "I thought the locked door made it perfectly obvious that I didn't want you in here."

Rey backed up, and she stammered, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"Get out of my sight!"  
"But.."

"Now!" Kylo shouted, igniting his lightsaber and pointing at her threateningly. Rey took off running, and decided that she had had enough! She was getting out of here if it was the last thing she did.

She grabbed a cloak from her closet, and grabbed her lightsaber. She stealthily avoided the guards, and when the speeder garage wasn't being looked after, she hopped on one. Two guards spotted her, and managed to shoot down her speeder, and the next thing she knew, she was in her bed in her bedchamber, again...


	10. Nine

Kylo's Pov...

The conference with Supreme Leader Snoke unsettled him, there was no doubt about that. The rebels were gaining influence in the Senate, and he was nowhere near close to getting the map from the girl.

He had been in his conference room when he was told by his guards that Rey had emerged from her room, and Rose had ordered the servants to prepare dinner for the Princess. He allowed it, because it was the least he could do for being an asshole. But it was interesting how Rey believed the maid's lie about him being off-planet. No matter, she was back. The stormtroopers had to stun her, but she had sustained some injuries when she fell off the speeder.

He sat by her on the bed, and wringed out a warm, wet washcloth and dabbed at her forehead. She took a fall off of her stolen speeder, and it scratched up her forehead somewhat. It had been a minor cut, but it bled profusely. He set the cloth aside in a bowl and tentatively stroked the hair back from her face.

No doubt about it, she was beautiful in the most simple, unaffected way. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her in a way he never felt drawn to any woman before. Could she be the one? Certainly, the enchantress didn't make him repulsive looking, but his deeds had made him unappealing to most women.

He winced when he saw Rey's twisted ankle. She was going to be in pain from that, but he felt responsible for her leaving to begin with, and so he ordered all of the doctors out of the room, and insisted on taking care of her himself.

Rey moaned in her sleep, and then her eyelids weakly fluttered open. They stared at each other, and Rey glared at him.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked darkly, her voice raspy. "I'm at your mercy now, isn't that enough?"

Kylo sighed, and handed her a glass of water on the nightstand. She snatched it from his hands, and drank it. "Rey, look, I'm sorry."

Rey's eyes flashed with hate. "Sorry. _Sorry_! You kidnap me, interrogate me, and leave me to starve for a day. Then, when I touched your stupid rose, you act like you want to kill me with your lightsaber! What the hell else was I supposed to think? I _hate_ you!"

Kylo nodded, and said, "Fine, I deserve that. I'm a selfish, inconsiderate asshole. Is that what you want to hear?"

Rey cracked a brief smile. "Yes, it is. So, are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me to begin with? And about the rose under glass? Because if I'm going to be stuck in this bed, I really need to know."

"The rose came from a witch," He explained, folding his hands in his lap. "Well, I didn't know she was one when we met. I was woken in the dead of night, during one of the coldest winters in living memory. She insisted that she speak to me directly. I admit that in my half awake state, that I was not in the best of moods--"

"As if you ever are," Rey cut in, curtly.

"--And I told her to leave. She looked old and haggard, and like a tiny yellow alien. She said she would make it worth my while if I just let her have a place to sleep by a fireplace in the kitchens. I ordered her to leave, I guess because I found her repulsive looking. She held out a glowing red rose, the same one you saw in my bedroom.

"Then she transformed into this gorgeous blonde woman, with an impossibly perfect figure. I begged her to forgive me, and said she could stay as long as she wanted. She cursed me to use the darkside of the Force, until the one I am destined to bond with can love me for me, and not my deeds. So, you see, Rey. I'm cursed."

Rey looked like she didn't entirely believe him, but she didn't seem mad at him either. "Okay, but it still doesn't answer why you kidnapped me, and interrogated me."

He wringed out his washcloth and dabbed at her forehead to stop the bleeding there. "I saw in your mind the map to my Uncle. To Luke Skywalker. I personally don't care where he is, he tried to usurp my father's throne twice, but my master Snoke wants to kill him, and he ordered me to find him."

"Can I ask why you felt the need to kidnap me, though? My so called grandfather lied to me, but he was simply my guardian, I suppose. He did say that you and I..." Rey trailed off, and blushed. "Um, is it true that we are betrothed?"

Kylo's eyes widened, and he thought back to all of the policies made on his behalf as a kid. He remembered vaguely a marriage contract drawn up to secure peace between the Jedi and Sith. But that was when they were born. For all the galaxy knew, Rey had died at birth.

"Yes, when we were born, it was arranged by our families," He finally said. "Listen, Rey...I'm sorry, about everything. But..."

Rey sighed, and said, "Kenobi left me a holo drive. I only saw it once, and I have no clue where that system is, but," She but her lip. "If it helps, it helps. Just know that you're still not off the hook for being an asshole."

Kylo grinned. "Noted. Thank you, Rey. Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Okay, I'll have the servants bring you something." He fluffed up her pillows, and somehow, their faces were inches from each other. Their eyes met, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest as her hazel eyes widened with surprise. He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. "I...I'm sorry," He stammered, breaking away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but..." Rey trailed off.

"You liked it?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"Yes."

He nodded his head, and left. He felt so stupid for kissing her, but he realized that he had wanted to ever since she was brought to the palace. Something was happening between them, and if she was the one to break this curse, he would do anything he could to win her heart. Anything at all...


	11. Ten

Rey's Pov...

Gods, her body hurt like hell. She had twisted her ankle, cut her forehead on some of the tree branches when she fell off her stolen speeder, and on top of that, Kylo kissed her! Granted, it had not been a good kiss, or long, but that spark that was absent when Hux kissed her was there. She had the feeling that if she let him, he could have given her a kiss that would take her breath away.

 _No, stop it, Rey! He's done horrible things, he had your father figure killed! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ But she could swear when he was tending to her all by himself that he was trying to show her that he wasn't an altogether evil person. If he was willing to change, maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt; it wasn't like she had any business being in his bedroom to begin with, she would be pissed too in his place.

She pulled on the bell pull, and Rose came in, carrying a silver tray of food on it. Rey narrowed her eyes. "You lied to me about where Lord Kylo was."

Rose set the tray down beside her bed, and sighing, turned to face her. "I'm sorry, my lady, but..." She fidgeted with the starched white apron on her dress, and said to the floor, "But I thought that if well..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Rose, spit it out!" Rey snapped, getting irritated. "At least Kylo shares what's on his mind eventually."

Rose sighed, and then looked up at her and Rey was a little disturbed to see dislike etched on her face. "Fine! I _like_ him, alright! I know I'm too frumpy and fat to tempt him, but I like Lord Kylo. He's gorgeous and gallant and deserving of someone much better than _you_. Sure, he has anger problems and he's done evil things, but he's got a good heart underneath it all. But you're too stuck up and prissy to notice! I can't believe he's suddenly falling all over himself trying to win you. It's sick I tell you, sick."

Rose began to tear up, and fled before Rey could question her any further. Rey ate her dinner, and then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in?"

Kylo came in, dressed in midnight blue silk pajama pants and carrying a silver tray himself. "I thought I would eat with you, if that's alright."

Rey blushed as she glanced at his bare toned chest, and paid attention to her pot roast. "It's fine. But Rose kind of told me off, because she has some kind of crush on you or something."

Kylo laughed. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that. I can fire her if it will take the edge off."

Rey grinned, and then said, "Was that really necessary to come here shirtless, though? I mean, I'm still pretty mad at you."

"Very well, I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and then his bedroom. He emerged three minutes later wearing a black tanktop. "Better?"

 _Good lord, not really, but it will have to do. Damn him for being hot!_ "Much better, thank you," She lied. "No, don't fire her, but I don't want her attending me. Ugh, what am I saying? A week ago I had no servants, and now I'm living in the royal palace with a guy I'm not sure I want to punch or kiss."

"That is a dilemma."  
"So, friends?"

"Well, we _are_ technically betrothed, but it wouldn't hurt to be friends first," Kylo agreed. He ate and concentrated on his food for a while before adding. "If you are agreeable to that, that is?"

Rey sighed. "Ugh, fine! I suppose that we can call a truce. But you're the reason that I'm stuck in this bed to begin with, and I don't forgive you."

Kylo held out his hand, and she took it, but he kissed it, and a fiery light came into his dark chocolate eyes, and all of a sudden she felt like her heart was beating in its chest. "I...You could kiss me good night," She blurted out.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"No, yes..But," She licked her lips, "But I kind of want to, and I know you do too."

Kylo set aside his half finished meal, and took a sip of red wine to wash it down. He sat nothing else as he crawled towards her, and he began to pepper her face with kisses, and then he gently, ever so gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rey dug her fingers into his soft black hair and as she took another deep breath, his tongue slipped into hers. Their kiss turned passionate as she felt him cup her breasts with his hands and she moaned into his mouth as she could feel his hardness rub against her legs through the covers. Kylo growled in the back of his throat, and broke away from her.

He stood and began to pace. He punched the wall, his back facing her as he trembled. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Rey. I'm...good night." He grabbed their trays and left the room, leaving her startled and more than a little puzzled by what just happened.

Okay, granted she was still a little bit mad at him, but yowza could he kiss! No, this had to stop, whatever was going on had to stop, stupid curse or not. Of course, he could have been lying about that, but something told her that he wasn't. _Benefit of the doubt, Rey. Remember?_

Yes, she would give him a real chance to make it up to her, but if he blew it again, she vowed that she would find a way to escape again, and this time, it would be for good. Little did the lost Princess know, but this night was just the start of the turning of her heart to truly falling in love with the cursed Jedi Prince...


	12. Eleven

Rey's Pov...

Six Months Later...

The snows fell heavy the year Rey lived in the royal palace. Christmas was right around the corner, and after a few more awkward make out sessions, Rey almost looked forward to when Kylo was able to come back from doing whatever he did for the First Order.

More servants were hired, but Rose was fired for trying to make off with some gowns that were made for Rey. Rey chose to wear silver for the New Year's date Kylo had planned for her. She had a few selections, but she chose an off the shoulder ballroom gown, instead of gold, because she wanted to be different.

After becoming friends with Kylo, and they laid off the touchy feely stuff, she started to warm to him. She didn't think that it was in a creepy, Stockholm syndrome kind of way, but since he let her have free reign of the palace, save his bedroom, and she sometimes was able to visit the village, albeit with guards, she didn't feel like she was a prisoner any more. He had started to become kind to her, and he could be funny, and sweet. He still had some anger issues, but they were ironing the details on that.

Her ladies helped her into her gown, and laced her into her corset. Her hair and makeup was done, and when she was all ready, she was given a note in Kylo's beautiful cursive script: _Meet me at the double golden doors. I have a surprise for you. --K_

The double doors led into the grand ballroom, but it had long since been disused and abandoned. She wondered where Kylo was when she felt two hands cover her eyes from behind.

He planted a soft kiss along her neck, and whispered, "Rey, you look ravishing tonight."

He stepped back from her, and Rey almost gasped when she saw that he was wearing a crisp black tuxedo with an emerald green tie. He looked...well, he always looked hot to her, but tonight, he was truly handsome.

He was smiling and he lifted up her right gloved hand and kissed it reverently. "Rey, I have something very special I want to tell you tonight, but for now, my surprise. Close your eyes."

Kylo grabbed her hands and started walking backwards. The golden double doors opened, and he led her into the room. "Okay, open them."

Rey did, and her heart stopped. The entire ballroom was renovated and done in golden baroque architecture down to the elaborate crown mouldings around the mural of the starry heavens above where dark angels fought angels of light with flaming swords. The flooring was perfect parquet floors, and polished to a mirror-like shine. The room was huge, and open, and all for them on this night.

Kylo gestured with his hand, and a haunting waltz came over the superior sound system cleverly hidden in the room somewhere.

He bowed to her, and said softly, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Rey curtsied, and he walked over to her, and led her in the steps. "I...I don't know the steps," She stammered.

"Follow my lead," He said. She nodded, and he led her around the dance floor, occasionally twirling her. He danced naturally, fluidly, and she was drowning in his intense gaze. They didn't speak, just stared at one another as he led her through the steps.

When the dance was over, he led her over to a table made up for two. They toasted each other, and the ballroom was then lit with nothing but candles and the stars on the balcony outside. They ate quietly, and then Kylo led her to the balcony, where he held her close so she wouldn't get cold.

"Rey, I want to tell you something," He said softly, against her hair. She turned to face him, and almost couldn't meet his eyes, they were so full of love it humbled her. "Rey, I never thought this would happen to me, but ever since you have been here, I find that I can no longer reach the darkside as I once did so easily. I thought I was going crazy, that if I just kept my distance and kept going on missions to distract myself that these feelings would just go away. But Rey I...I'm in love with you."

"Kylo!"

"I can't expect you to return my love, or even ask for it," Kylo said sadly, "But I thought I would tell you my feelings tonight of all nights. See, I had this whole elaborate date set up, but I decided to go with something simple. Rey...I..."

Rey felt like she was seeing him for the first time, and something told her that this was right. "Oh, Ben," She said unbidden, "I...I love you too."

"Rey..." He tilted her chin to meet his eyes, and lowered his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rey moaned against his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair as he rubbed her back and cupped her ass to grind against her. They broke for air, and Ben said raggedly, "Say you're mine, Princess."

"I'm yours."  
"Forever?"  
"Forever."

Ben kissed along her neck and chin and finally her lips again. He then bridal carried her to his bedroom where he did more than say what he felt, he showed her, and from that night on, the curse was broken. But that did not mean that certain villagers did not want revenge for the destruction of their homes and lives...


	13. Twelve

Rey's Pov...

Ben set her on the bed gently as he shucked off his shoes and started to undress. Rey watched it all, her eyes wide, and her heart beating with anticipation. She had never seen a man naked before, or been intimate with one, her guardian had seen to that. Ben got to his pants and decided against taking them off for now. He crawled towards her, the hungry look in his eyes making her feel almost like he was going to devour her, but that she wouldn't mind it at all.

He parted her legs with his knee, and captured her lips with his own as he put her hands above her head, and laced his fingers through hers. Their eyes met, and she whispered, "I've never done this before. Have you?"

"Twice. I'll go slow."

Rey nodded, and felt her unease lift as he got off of her and said, "Sit up. Let me undress you."

Rey did, and he first unbuttoned the back of her gown, and peppered her neck with kisses. When he got that off, he unlaced the corset, and lifted the gown gently from her head, and tossed it aside on the floor. Then came the underskirts, and her pantalettes, finally, the shift. He undressed as well, and he pulled her flush against him, and began to stroke her between her thighs with one hand, and with the other he teased first one breast and then the other.

Rey gasped when Ben slipped one finger inside of her, and slowly another one, and began to work them in and out of her. They kissed deeply, their tongues swirling about each other. Rey used a free hand to reach behind her on instinct to touch his member.

Ben moaned and whispered, "Rey..."

She began to stroke it, feeling a strange sense of empowerment wash over her as he shuddered against her. "Rey...if you keep doing that, I won't be able to give you what you need," He said raggedly, in a husky voice that thrilled her for some reason.

She laid back down on the bed, and marveled at his beauty as he crawled towards her, and fitted himself to her entrance. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded. He slid himself slowly inside of her, and she felt a sharp pain hit her. She began to cry, and Ben paused. He looked down at her, and asked softly, "Do you want me to stop?"

Rey nodded, and wrapped her legs around him, making him fill her completely. He caressed her cheek, and peppered her face with gentle kisses as her body got used to his size.

She nodded for him to go on, and he did. Rey stroked his back as he began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. The pain was replaced with pleasure, pleasure she had never felt before as they both got into the rhythm of how their bodies responded to one another.

Ben put her arms above her head again and kissed and licked along her neck, nibbling as he went, suckling her nipples playfully as he thrust in and out of her.

They tried other positions that night as they made love multiple times, experimenting as they went. Finally, when he was taking her from behind, her hair a wild mess before her eyes, she came undone with pleasure as she screamed Ben's name.

He followed soon after, and they trembled against each other as they came down from their highs. Ben held her close, and soon sleep took over. They slept soon after, their bodies still connected, and the Prince and Princess slept the sleep of the perfectly satisfied and content with no dreams to trouble them...


	14. Thirteen

Ben's Pov...

The Prince awoke to warmth, softness, and love, as his eyes fluttered open. He looked down and saw that Rey was in his arms, blissfully sleeping. They were naked, of course they were, why else would she be in his bed, instead of hers? The events of the night came back to him, and he smiled.

Last night, it had been like a dream as he finalized the plans to renovate the grand ballroom. It had not been in use since his parents were alive, but he wanted to make it as beautiful and elegant as he remembered it from his childhood. The palace would be a place of light and love again, not darkness and despair.

While trying not to wake Rey, he got up out of bed and stretched. He padded, naked, to his balcony doors and looked out at the snow. He looked at the rose, and except for four petals that still glowed on the table, the rose was gone. A knock sounded on the door, waking Rey up, and Ben frowned, the familiar anger threatening to rise again inside of him, but he stifled it. He walked to the bedroom door, and opened it a crack.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Apologies, my lord," The guard said, "But you have a visitor. She says that she must speak directly to you."

Ben sighed. Of course, the absence of the enchanted red rose told him all he needed to of who was visiting him so early in the morning. "Tell her to give me half an hour," He said, "See that high tea is prepared in the parlor for our guest."

"Yes, sir."

Ben slammed the door in the man's face.

Rey sat up, stretching like a cat, and she asked, "What was that about?"

"We have a guest," He explained. "Come, let's get dressed for high tea, even though I really wanted to spend the morning in bed."

Rey got up, and followed him to the bathroom. He was amazed at how comfortable she suddenly seemed to be in her own skin, once he took her virtue. But he chalked that up to never thinking herself beautiful, or pretty enough to tempt any man.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" He asked, hopefully.

Rey nodded and once they started to bathe one another, it began a whole new session of lovemaking, only this time, Rey was less shy about touching him, which was thrilling enough in its own way. They finished quickly, rinsed off, and got ready for the day.

The enchantress was in her old alien disguise, and greeted Rey warmly. "Well, I think I can get rid of this disguise for good," She said.

She waved her hands and the air shimmered around her, and in her place sat a statuesque blonde woman with perfectly waved golden hair, and a sky blue gown that was fit for a Queen.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Ben asked.

The fairy's face frowned and retorted, "You may ask. I removed your curse as per the terms of our contract. However, I also kept the outside world from interfering with your little romance, so I would keep that sarcastic tongue of yours to a minimum, Prince Ben."

"Fine." Rey kicked him under the table.

The enchantress sipped her tea, and looked Rey over, and nodded, pleased. "As a payment for your grandfather's many sins and evils, your payment Rey will be your first born."

" _Excuse_ me?" Rey asked, narrowing her eyes to glare at their guest. "Please run that by me one more time. I don't believe I heard you right."

Ben could feel darkside energy pour into Rey, and he eyed their guest warningly. The enchantress merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I believe you heard me correctly, Rey Palpatine. You see, Obi Wan Kenobi may have kept you out of the wars between the Sith and Jedi, but I am on the netherworld council. I determined that Prince Ben was too much like his Skywalker relatives, and cursed him to pursue the darkside, until you came along that is. I am asking for one child, no more than that. Afterwards, you can have as many as you two wish."

Ben glared at the witch, and said coldly, "You would dare take our first born from us?! Have I not suffered enough at your hands, witch?"

The smile the enchantress gave them was venomously sweet. "For your crimes? Not nearly enough. But this is Rey's payment."

"Fuck you," Rey spat. "I have not even produced said child, and you want to take it from me. How _dare_ you come into our home, accept our hospitality, only to tell me that you will take my first born from me!"

Rey stood, and ignited her lightsaber. "Rey," Ben warned. "Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"Oh, I think it is. What do you say, witch? I win, you leave me and my fiance alone. You win, you can have your pound of flesh, and never interfere in our lives again."

The enchantress smiled sardonically. "So be it. But I will have a champion to fight my battle. I will not soil my hands by engaging in your pathetic uses of the Force."

"Fine."

"Then it's settled. We will fight when the snows have cleared. Until next time," The enchantress disappeared, and Rey turned off her lightsaber and began to cry.

Ben took her in his arms, and she sobbed. "Oh, Ben. I'm sorry to have reacted like that, but it's cruel what she wanted, just cruel."

He kissed her forehead and tilted her chin for her to meet his eyes. "Listen to me, Rey. We are going to get through this, you and I. I have faith in us."

Rey nodded, and said, "I do too, it's just that I hated what she wanted of us. Why didn't you interfere?"

"I didn't want to anger her further, honestly," Ben said, "But I will fight alongside you. All the way to the end, we're in this together. You hear me?"

Rey nodded. They held each other for a long time, and then went about the rest of the day. When dinner came along, they ate awkwardly. The servants must have thought that the Prince and Princess were fighting, but halfway through the meal, Ben reached across the table to hold Rey's hand. She took it, and they shared a sad, secret smile. He wished that he could do more to complement Rey, but she needed to work this out on her own, he could not interfere, he could only support her. The snows would eventually dry up, and by the time that happened, they would be ready for the witch, come what may...


	15. Fourteen

Hux's Pov...

Ever since Rey was kidnapped by the monstrous Kylo Ren, he had been trying, in vain, to gain support to free her from her prison. Then the enchantress appeared. She had seen that he was with Phasma and killed her outright by grabbing the woman's neck and crushing it until her bones cracked. With a sickening crunch, her body fell on to the floorboards of the seedy inn bedroom he was in.

Hux backed up with fear, and he tried blasting this witch with his blaster, but she put up shields around her, and he tripped and fell on to the bed. The stunningly beautiful witch straddled him, and despite his horror at this woman killing his bedmate, he found himself going rock hard for her.

The enchantress giggled like a girl. "Oh, we will get to that, handsome, don't you worry," She said. "But my pussy requires payment from you. I did try coaxing your good looking friend Poe, but I believe he does not favor women in truth."

Hux found himself laughing. "Well, he likes to think of them as possessions, not treasures, as I do. What do I have to do in return for your favors? I'll do anything, I swear it."

"Anything?" The witch coaxed. She reached a hand down to grasp his member and stroke it expertly. "Anything at all."

Hux gasped. "Anything...yes, anything at all."

"Good. I want you to kill Princess Rey and Ben," The witch said, stroking him in earnest. "Just two little deaths, and I will give you more than you could ever dream of."

Hux wasn't listening. All he could concentrate on was how good her soft hands felt on his cock. "Yes..." He breathed. "I'll do it... _please_ let me have you, my angel."

The enchantress smiled, but the smile never reached her piercing blue eyes. She vanished her clothing, revealing a perfect female figure, and she guided him into her tight folds, and rode her new ginger haired slave hard.

Hux soon found himself having the best orgasm of his life as this angel rode him fast and hard. Finally, she threw back her head, and came as well.

She frowned when she climbed off of him. "It's a pity your kind has such low stamina. Still, that was enjoyable, I must admit. You must rest yourself. I must train you to do better. But your fight will come during the spring. Until then, it's playtime for you and me, Armitage."

Her clothes materialized on her again, and Hux looked up at her, dumbstruck by her beauty. "Will you come back to me?" He asked lamely.

The enchantress kissed him softly, almost tenderly. "Of course, but you must rest tonight. Tomorrow, you will satisfy me, or that dark skinned friend of yours will be receiving my attentions as well. Goodbye for now, slave."

The enchantress disappeared and Hux was left pondering why she called him her slave. He dressed and found Finn playing with Connix in the bar area, and Finn said, "Me and Connie are gonna go in the back. Wanna come? She said she's always wanted a three way."

A grim smile played about Armitage Hux's face. Normally, he would have turned down such perversity, but since he had just been in the arms of a true angel, what did he have to fear from engaging in such activities?

"Fine, but you get the back."

Finn laughed. "Front, back, it doesn't matter to Con, she's a pro. But why you agreeing to it now? You normally hate such things."

Hux eyed his seedy friend intently, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I just want to expand my horizons. Rey is with a psycho now, and I need to stop mooning over her. Poe had that... _hunting_ accident last week. So, why not? Let's go."

Finn clapped him on the back, and led Hux to the back of the inn where Connix was lying on the bed naked already. The two men set upon her, and began to tease her nipples and kiss her hungrily. Then they both penetrated the hapless whore and took their joy of her. Afterwards, they all lay exhausted after their frenzied antics, and slept. But that was the last time Hux would stray from his angel, she made sure of that the next evening when she appeared again...


	16. Fifteen

Hux's Pov...

The enchantress was greatly displeased when she returned to him the following night. "You have that whore's smell upon you, slave," She seethed.

"She meant nothing to me," Hux said, somewhat defensively. "I enjoyed her, and that was all."

The enchantress struck him, and began beating him, badly. He tried to fight her off, but she was too strong. He whimpered and pleaded for his life, even though his body betrayed him, and he wanted that perfect body riding him again. He got his wish, just not in a very enjoyable way as she dominated his body harshly.

When she took her joy of him, she leaned down, and said sternly, "Will you obey now, my little slave? Or, will this be the only thing your body will enjoy?"

"Yes!" He screamed as she scratched him with her sharp claws, and he screamed when he saw the fiercesome red demonic face that had the body of a perfect woman attached to it. "Yes! I will have only you, my angel...just please... _please_ don't hurt me."

Gone suddenly was the demonic face, and claws, and in its place was the perfect blonde angel from before. He whimpered and trembled, but her soothing voice soon made him forget his terror.

"Good boy," The enchantress said soothingly. "Now, you may pleasure me."

She laid on the bed, and he teased one nipple, then the other, and kissed down her perfect velvety soft skin to the juncture of her thighs. He began to stroke her clit and lick around her moist folds.

The enchantress moaned in the back of her throat, and when he dipped his tongue in there, she tasted of sweet vanilla and honey. So damn good. She grabbed his hair and bucked her hips as he brought her to a screaming orgasm.

Then he couldn't wait any longer, and he pounded away inside of her, until he found his own release. The enchantress laid in his arms afterward, and gave him a nice, searing kiss afterwards.

"That was very nice," She complimented. "Kill my two enemies, and this can all be yours forever, and you will no longer be my slave."

Hux looked up at his cruel, beautiful mistress and said, "Truly? You would make me yours, my angel?"

The enchantress smiled warmly. "Of course, slave. Only until then. I will return again, I promise."

She left him that night utterly spent in heart, body, and mind. But she returned to fuck him again, every night a different game, and each more kinky and perverted than the next. Until the spring came, and that was when she said that it was time to prove his worthiness outside of the bedroom, as well as inside of it. Little did he know, that it was the last thing he would do in his sad, lonely life...


	17. Sixteen

Rey's Pov...

She trained hard alongside Ben in learning the ways of the Force, and its many uses in combat. It also brought them closer together than they ever thought possible, though they did have their occasional spats when it came to training, and methods. The makeup sex after, though was fiery and passionate, and suited them both.

Spring was coming, and with it, an end to training and preparations. They had no idea who the witch was going to choose to fight for her as her champion. But she almost didn't want to know, to be honest. Then the fateful day came, and the witch arrived with Armitage Hux of all people. Of course, it would be someone weak, and easily controlled, Rey thought. Anyone else would have told the witch to go to hell.

The area of combat was the ballroom. The three combatants took their places, and the enchantress said, "Begin. If my champion dies, I will, of course step in."

The Force sensitive Prince and Princess ignited their lightsabers. Ben was dressed as Kylo Ren, and wore his mask, which immediately terrified the ginger haired man, because he was only armed with a blaster. He also had no training of any kind, which made him want to flee the field of combat immediately, because both Rey and Kylo moved as one lethal team.

Hux fired blaster shots at Rey but she deflected them, and Kylo froze them in midair. Hux continued to shoot and fight, but to no avail, they were too strong. Rey flipped behind him, finally and ran him through.

Hux had a moment, a brief moment of sanity, as he looked into Rey's rage twisted face, and gurgled, "I love..." before he breathed his last.

The enchantress grinned, and shed all disguises, and became a red demon with sharp claws and fangs. "Let's finish this, repulsive light side users."

Ben nodded to her, and they split up, flanking the demon on both sides. The demon had lots of shields around it, but Ben kept slashing at the wards around the demon.

Then Rey saw two Force ghosts, her grandfather and a tall, intimidating red faced man who regarded her with respect, but had a primal hunger in his eyes that made her go hot and cold for a brief moment.

"Use your aggressive feelings, child, let your hatred of her flow through you," Emperor Palpatine said.

"Use the power inside of you, witch," The other man said, winking subtly. "Only you can defeat Talon."

Rey nodded, the man nodded back, and crossed his arms, watching this all play out intently. Rey felt the power grow within her, and she held up a hand, and intoned a _word_. She spoke it from deep inside of herself, and it rang out of her and shattered every window, glass, and wards surrounding the demon.

The demon screeched as she looked at the Force ghost of the Sith Lord with the horns and black tattoos. "You would kill the last of us, slave?!"

"No, not me. _Her_ ," The Sith Lord said dryly. "Go back to the abyss of the darkside, Talon."

Talon fell to her knees, and reached for him. "But...I am of your blood. You...you cannot think to live again...brother."

The red faced Sith Lord nodded to Rey, and she beheaded the demon with one stroke of her lightsaber. A bright light shone out in the ballroom, and suddenly the horned, red faced man was here, alive again.

Ben knelt before this man, and he said in awe, "Lord Maul...I...how?"

"Thank your mate," Darth Maul said, and then he knelt at Rey's feet and said, "Thank you, Princess, for freeing me from the abyss of the darkside of the Force. I live again at your hands. If there is anything you require of me, you need only ask and it is done."

Ben removed his mask, and said, "He would be good to have around to train our children, if they turn out to be Force sensitive, that is. Or your personal guard."

Rey thought for a long time before answering, and she finally said, "Could you be both? My personal guard and teacher to any heirs I may present the galaxy?"

Darth Maul looked up at her, and grimly nodded his head, his face inscrutable, but he was honored by the decision, she somehow knew. "Yes. I will."

"Rise then."

Ben reached out to hug Maul, but Maul merely shook his hand.

From that day forth, the three Force users were nigh on inseparable and became the best of friends ever after...


	18. Epilogue

With the curse broken, and the new Emperor and Empress ruling the galaxy, the entire galaxy fell into a long period of peace and prosperity for all beings.

Two Prince's and two Princesses were eventually born to the Emperor and Empress, and when they were little, they loved hearing the tale of how a lost Princess wed her dark Prince, and was able to eventually look beyond appearances and past deeds, and love his beautiful darkness....

The End


End file.
